Блог участника:WingdingAster0/Весь Лор в одной кладовке
Предисловие Внимание: колоссальное использование словосочетаний-паразитов типа «вполне вероятно», «возможно» и так далее, так как о большинстве фактов нельзя говорить с полной уверенностью. Блог содержит всю известную информацию по миру Hollow Knight. Чтобы лишний раз не повторяться далее, хочу отметить здесь: не всё, что происходит в игре, можно объяснить Лором; некоторые аспекты игры могли быть введены не с целью раскрытия игрового мира, а для более разнообразного геймплея (яркий пример — Колизей глупцов). Также помните: вы (и я!) можете приписывать некоторым событиям/персонажам больше важности, хотя на самом деле разработчики могли и не задумывать этого изначально. Так что относитесь к спорным моментам Лора с некоторым скепсисом, ибо не всё может объясняться с логической точки зрения. В Лоре учитываются события всех бесплатных дополнений, поэтому я считаю излишним показывать читателям, во время какого обновления появилась та или иная крупица информации. На протяжении всей статьи я буду использовать цитаты из русского перевода, однако, если того требует ситуация, буду обращаться непосредственно к оригиналу. Русский перевод (не игровой, а буквальный, дабы не потерять что-либо из-за художественного перевода) можно будет увидеть при наведении на английскую реплику. Халлоунест Вечное Королевство, которое считается многими жуками одной из первых (а то и самой первой) цивилизаций вообще. До прихода Бледного Короля (и, вероятно, до правления Лучезарности) в Халлоунесте обитали ещё более древние создания, трупы которых можно увидеть в Бездне (один из них держит чашу с пустотой). Эти же насекомые могли строить трамваи: подданные Бледного Короля лишь позаимствовали технологию создания машин. Проездные давались каждому жуку по разрешению самого монарха, т.е. становится понятно, что простые граждане Королевства не могли пользоваться трамваями, в связи с чем распространены были Вокзалы рогачей, пронизывающие весь Халлоунест. О цивилизации до Халлоунеста известно мало. Жители того времени могли строить тотемы Душ (эту технологию тоже переняли) и не были, по всей видимости, скреплены коллективным разумом. Старьёвщик Лемм утверждает, что загадочные яйца, которые можно найти в королевстве, являются важными источниками информации о старой цивилизации. Эра «Старого света» Изначально Халлоунестом правила (хотя это ещё под вопросом) Лучезарность. Из её света родились мотыльки, которые исполняли роль неких жрецов и боготворили свою создательницу. Сама Лучезарность объединяла жуков Халлоунеста коллективным разумом, но не думаю, что это относилось и к мотылькам. Продолжалось это до тех пор, пока в королевстве не появился Бледный Король. Свет Лучезарности — жёлтый, под стать солнечному. Эра «Бледного света» Бледный Черв (о Червах немного позже) пришёл (приполз) умирать на Край королевства. Как замечает Бардун, смерть для такого могучего создания является скорее перерождением, нежели смертью. Именно из Бледного Черва явился Бледный Король, целью которого было освободить жуков Халлоунеста от коллективного разума Лучезарности. Каким-то волшебным образом (ну серьёзно) Король смог заставить мотыльков перейти на свою сторону, попутно забыв о своей создательнице. Забытая правительница, естественно, так просто этого не оставила. Таким образом началось правление Бледного Короля. Свет Бледного Короля — белый свет. Пять Великих Рыцарей «''Ничто не длится вечно''». Уильям Пеллен Слева направо: Хегемол, Зе'мэр, Дрийя, Изма, Огрим и Бледный Король Приближённые Бледного Короля и, несомненно, величайшие воины Халлоунеста. По словам выжившего Рыцаря, они преданно служили Королю с самого зарождения его королевства. Как минимум три Рыцаря были облачены в белые доспехи, Изма и Хегемол остаются под вопросом. На момент игровых событий два Рыцаря (Зе'мер и Огрим) живы, два (Изма и Дрийя) — мертвы, о Могучем Хегемоле неизвестно ничего. Упоминаются лишь Леммом и Мастером Шео: Старьёвщик же даже не знает, какие имена носили Рыцари Халлоунеста. Шео, по всей видимости, застал Пятёрку — по крайней мере, Мастер гвоздя знает их имена. Можно предположить, что о Рыцарях рассказывал братьям-мастерам Слай, однако Шео лестно отзывается о Хегемоле, будто бы встречаясь с ним наяву, что ещё раз намекает на то, что и Слай, и братья-мастера застали ещё живых Великих Рыцарей. P.S. Кузнец гвоздей тоже помнит Великих Рыцарей, хоть и не обращал на них ни малейшего внимания. Тело Хегемола, в отличие от тел других Рыцарей, в игре не показано. Опарыш, похитивший броню Рыцаря, утверждает, что увидел Хегемола спящим (не грезящим, обращаю внимание!). Убил ли Опарыш Великого Рыцаря? Ответ на этот вопрос не дан, можно лишь догадываться. Сам Рыцарь имел при себе герб города, который, по всей видимости, использовался Хегемолом как личный ключ в Город слёз — именно статуя Рыцаря со специальной выемкой под герб стоит около входа в Город со стороны Грибных пустошей. Стоит также отметить, что в какой-то момент времени Город слёз был полностью изолирован от внешнего мира (скорее всего, именно теми огромными вратами со стороны пустошей). «Никто не войдёт. Никто не выйдет». Дрийя взяла на себя ответственность провести Королеву в её Сады во время разрушения Белого дворца. Сколько прошло времени с того момента — неизвестно, сама Дрийя погибла в один (если их вообще было несколько) из набегов Богомолов-предателей. Сама госпожа о смерти Великого Рыцаря не знает. Зе'мэр — она же Серая плакальщица — обитает в Землях упокоения, в достаточно уединённом даже для такой локации месте. Является возлюбленной дочери Предавшего лорда, которая на момент событий игры уже мертва, и именно на могилу своей второй... половинки Серая плакальщица просит отнести нежный цветок. После выполнения задания Зе'мэр просто растворится в воздухе и оставит после себя лишь осколок маски. Навозный защитник перебрался в Королевские стоки после некоего «изгнания» (это упоминается на Kickstarter'е). Предположительно, охраняет Рощу своей возлюбленной Измы от незваных гостей. Что сама Изма делала в Роще — непонятно, впрочем, о смерти своей подруги Огрим не знает. Жаль. Огрим является важным источником информации: именно навозник рассказывает о том, что Чума наводнила королевство и Король пытался усмирить её, используя «жестокие методы». Что под этим подразумевалось? Создание Сосудов или что-то более ужасное? Также интересно, что Навозный защитник в мыслях приходит к выводу, что другие Сосуды, как и наш герой, уже начали разгуливать по королевству. Теперь поговорим о существах, именуемых Червами. Червы Существа огромных размеров (видимо, самые огромные из живших во вселенной игры). Бардун является чуть ли не единственным персонажем, который хоть как-то знаком с Червами: именно он рассказывает о том, что все Червы (опять же волшебным образом) вымерли. Эти существа также обладали способностью предвидеть будущее (помните об этом, я к этому ещё вернусь), чем не может похвастаться ни один из ныне живущих жуков. Стоит отметить, что Бледный Король обладал куда более высоким интеллектом, нежели обычные жуки. Истории игры известны два Черва: Бледный Черв (чей труп мы видим на Краю королевства) и Черночерв, который упоминается только в заметке о Белом защитнике. Именно пепел с кожи Бледного Черва уже очень много лет покрывает земли Края королевства белоснежным ковром. Черв и Корень Бледный Король, вероятно, мудро правил своим королевством, хоть и не показывался на глаза гражданам, которым достаточно было молиться на идолы своего владыки. Не стоит забывать и о супруге Бледного Черва — Белой леди, которую некоторые персонажи (в том числе и сам Король) именуют Корнем. Леди также принимала участие и в создании Сосудов Бледным Королём. Супруги обитали в Белом дворце, который во время Чумы, по словам Лемма, попросту перестал существовать: никаких признаков сражения не было, дворец будто бы испарился. Вполне возможно, что этому поспособствовал побег Королевы из Древнего котлована: если внимательно посмотреть катсцену на Пути боли, видно, что корни Белой леди буквально пронизывают дворец; может быть, именно благодаря правительнице Белый дворец и существовал. Но это, увы, лишь небольшая гипотеза. Сам Король, как ни странно, тоже будто бы испарился во время бушующей Чумы: на протяжении всей игры можно видеть надписи и читать мысли жуков, которые недоумевают по поводу исчезновения монарха. Но стоит помнить, что большинство жуков думает, что правитель попросту погиб, а не оставил народ на произвол судьбы. Как бы там ни было, Огрим, к примеру, даже не думает о том, что монарх мог погибнуть. Бывший Рыцарь утверждает, что попросит Короля сделать главного героя Рыцарем, когда тот вернётся. Может быть, монарх всё ещё жив? Как бы то ни было, немного ниже я расскажу, что произошло с бледным монархом. Колизей глупцов «''Всё, что явно не противоречит миру игры, может быть каноном. Надо лишь закрыть глаза и представить это''». Уильям Пеллен Арена, расположенная на вершине Края королевства во внутренностях какого-то существа (впрочем, вход в Колизей может быть просто созданной специально маской, кто его знает). Заострять внимание на Колизее не стоит, т.к. не всё в игре надо объяснять игровым лором. Стоит заметить лишь то, что Лорд Глупец сидит на своём троне почти так же, как и Бледный Король в Белом дворце. Совпадение ли? Мотыльки Перед переходом к Чуме стоит немного поговорить о мотыльках. Как уже было сказано, племя мотыльков является чуть ли не самым древним племенем, которые обитают в Халлоунесте. Сами по себе были созданиями миролюбивыми, в основном копались в грёзах умерших жуков. Чертополох и Маркот являются единственными мотыльками, взявшими в руки гвоздь и пошедшие странствовать по миру (как мы видим, не шибко-то и успешно). Мотыльки, вероятно, не были дружны с Мрачной труппой, точнее, с Гриммом: Мрачное дитя, к примеру, будет атаковать статую мотылька в Долине духов. Это может быть связано с тем, что Гримм — олицетворение Кошмара, а Лучезарность, покровительница мотыльков — олицетворение «чистых» Грёз. Единственный живой мотылёк на момент игры — Провидица. Застала, по всей видимости, Бледного Короля. Знает о существовании Лучезарности, но, судя по её словам, она не принимала участие в изгнании, так как не одобряет изменчивость своих предков. Помогает герою собирать Сущность, дабы пробудить Гвоздь грёз. Непонятно, для чего именно Провидица это делает: мотылёк то ли выполняет свой долг, то ли намеренно пытается пробудить Гвоздь грёз, чтобы Рыцарь раз и навсегда уничтожил Лучезарность. Хоть мотыльки и были пацифистами, они имели при себе средства защиты. Щиты грёз используются Маркотом в бою, ещё один щит можно найти в Землях упокоения. Если ударить Гвоздём грёз по монументу с амулетом, можно прочесть надпись, которая, по всей видимости, адресована Провидице, последней в своём роде. Души Души получают из живых тел и тотемов (некоторые из которых, кстати, были созданы цивилизацией, которая существовала до Халлоунеста). Души используются Сосудами (о них несколько ниже) для регенерации, обычные жуки, как ни странно, тоже могут использовать Души, причём не только свои, но и погибших собратьев — примерами являются обитатели Святилища душ. Исследователи Святилища хотели использовать силу Душ для создания заклинаний, а также использования против Чумы. Эту идею, которую предложил Мастер душ, однако, Бледный Король отверг. Вероятно, сработал дар предвидения: все использовавшие Души исследователи сошли с ума из-за полученной силы и Чумы. По сути, в обычной ситуации Душами могут управлять только Сосуды, которые, будучи существами искусственно созданными, вполне могут использовать их для своих нужд. Обычные жуки, какими были обитатели Святилища, могли заразиться либо перед использованием Душ (Лучезарность через Души погибших жуков, которые уже могли быть заражены, «связывалась» с Искажателями), либо после (напомню, что идеей использования Душ являлось бессмертие, то есть жуки в конце концов начинали мечтать об этом, что и могла использовать Лучезарность). Чума «''В Халлоунесте есть несколько видов поклонения, они зависят от того, кому поклоняются: каким-то существам, или монархам, или божествам. Некоторые из них — полноценные организованные религии, но некоторые являются, скорее, поклонениями на инстинктивном уровне, таковым, например, является поклонение пчёл своей королеве''». Уильям Пеллен Существовала ли Лучезарность вообще в физическом смысле? Почему она так хотела, чтобы жуки помнили её? В честь своей правительницы жуки (или мотыльки) возвели статую на Венце Халлоунеста, которая завещает «не забывать свет». После того, как Лучезарность была изгнана и забыта обитателями Халлоунеста, наступило, как казалось, великолепное время. Жуки, так долго объединённые коллективным разумом, всё ещё помнили Старый свет и грезили о нём. Грезили, но сопротивлялись. Чума же, как мы знаем, проявлялась тем сильнее, чем яростнее жук сопротивлялся одурманивающему свету Лучезарности. Важно, что у Чумы было две «вспышки»: первая произошла после того, как мотыльки запечатали свою создательницу (где и каким образом — неизвестно), вторая произошла значительно позже: Бледный Король, поняв, что план мотыльков не удался, решил использовать Сосуды для сдерживания заразы. Стоит также отметить, что заражённых существ чаще всего можно определить по оранжевым зрачкам. Королевский слуга имеет чистые глаза, в то время как, например, Модная оболочка обладает оранжевыми. У Навозного защитника глаза вообще белые, что указывает на его возможную иммунность к заразе. Хоть Чума и лишает своего носителя разума, зараза увеличивает физические возможности жука (яркие примеры — Яростный мстекрыл и Предавший лорд). Возможно, именно поэтому некоторые жители Халлоунеста решились на добровольное (если можно так сказать) заражение. Лучезарность также способна самым натуральным образом общаться через грёзы с жуками. Именно таким образом она смогла связаться с Мастером душ, который, опьянённый обещаниями о вечной жизни, пал под силой Старого света. Живокровь Синяя жидкость, которая, по словам Салюбры, была табуирована во всём Халлоунесте, причина запрета остаётся неизвестной. Неизвестно, может ли живокровь как-то распространяться в мире подобно Чуме (хоть Живни и похожи на Светиков, абсолютно ничего не указывает на их опасность). В игре можно увидеть две пещеры, которые являются неким «обиталищем» живокрови. Единственные представители живокрови там — голубокрылые бабочки. В конце одной из пещер можно обнаружить труп Голубого дитя Джони. Хоть она и описывается некоей еретичкой, Джони не выказывает какой-либо агрессии по отношению к Рыцарю. Впрочем, не стоит забывать, что жучиха является бакерским персонажем. В западной части Бездны можно обнаружить пещеру, для входа в которую необходимо иметь много масок живокрови. Сама пещера не особо отличается от Покоев Джони: голубоватые оттенки, бабочки, умиротворяющая музыка. Когда персонаж, дойдя до конца пещеры, получает Ядро живокрови, его тут же отправляют к уже запечатанному входу. Таким образом, получается, что огромная пещера живокрови является плодом Грёз, ведь такая телепортация может происходить только в том случае, если Рыцарь вошёл в чьи-то грёзы. Впрочем, разработчикам могло быть просто лень придумывать иное решение выхода оттуда — такое тоже не так уж и не вероятно. Стоит отметить, что на заднем фоне пещеры, где находится Ядро живокрови, можно увидеть гигантскую голову непонятного существа, которое медленно дышит. Это существо, по всей видимости, не только связано с живокровью, но и является чем-то вроде божества: мы наблюдаем Существо Бездны и в Божьем крове, когда открываем проход в комнатку с голубой Сущностью. Как мы знаем, в Божий кров попадают отнюдь не обычные букашки. При всём этом комнатка с живокровью ясно показывает, что эта субстанция действительно могла преобразовываться в голубую Сущность, а значит, и создавать свои Грёзы. Возвращаясь к голубоглазому чёрному существу из Бездны, нельзя не вспомнить о некоем Черночерве, который упоминается в записи Белого защитника. Конечно же, под Черночервом может подразумеваться о другое могучее создание, но сам факт присутствия в игре огромного чёрного существа, а также наличие табу на живокровь могут намекать, что Черночерв мог быть как-то связан с живокровью. Хотя правду мы никогда не узнаем. Пустота и её производные «''Работа в маленькой компании имеет свои плюсы и минусы. Плюсы: мы делаем всё сами! Минусы: мы делаем всё сами''». Ари Гибсон Пустота — чернильно-чёрная субстанция с поистине мощным потенциалом. Использовалась Бледным Королём для создания разнообразных существ: Щупалец пустоты, Каролингов, Крыльней. Щупальца пустоты являются, вероятно, первыми экспериментами монарха с пустотой — «формочки» для заливки пустоты расположены ещё в Бездне. В Белом дворце можно найти секретную комнату, которая является мастерской Бледного. Там видны формы для создания Крыльней, а также тел Каролингов и их доспехов. Ударив Гвоздём грёз по аппарату создания Каролингов, можно прочитать: «…СЛУЖИТЬ…» — что являлось для творений Короля основополагающей целью. Эксперименты с Каролингами, по всей видимости, в первое время тоже были не самыми успешными — в Башне любви главный герой встречается с Коллекционером, который очень уж напоминает Каролинга без доспехов. Коллекционер, кстати, очень озабочен сохранением окружающей фауны, это лишний раз намекает на то, что обитатель Башни любви является просто-напросто бракованным Каролингом, который сбежал из Белого дворца. Может быть, ему и не препятствовали?.. Стоит отметить, что силы пустоты опасался и сам Король, который без промедлений решил запечатать Бездну после создания лучшего Сосуда (о них ниже). Пустота способна поглотить в себя свет, что и видно в концовке победы над Лучезарностью. Разговаривая с Рыцарем, Огрим упоминает некие «жестокие методы», которыми пользовался Король, чтобы избавиться от разрастающейся заразы. Вполне вероятно, что Великий Рыцарь имел в виду отнюдь не Сосуды, создание которых могло показаться жестоким, а использование пустоты для уничтожения Чумы лично у каждого жука. Чёрные подтёки из глаз указывают на то, что пустота действительно могла использоваться в качестве «вакцины», хотя в игре нет никаких подтверждений, что такие действия помогали, — равно как и нет опровержений. Незрячая — единственный жук с чёрными подтёками, от которого можно получить хоть какую-то информацию по этому поводу. Судя по её словам, использование пустоты не очень помогло, так как она просит главного героя забрать её туда, где свет больше не будет мучить её. Нельзя пропустить очень важный факт: Рыцарь улучшает два заклинания (Мстительный дух и Опустошающее пике) с помощью пустоты, только вот использует вместо источника этой субстанции трупы Улиток-шаманов. На это, казалось бы, не обращается много внимания, если бы не одно но: сами Улитки, по словам шамана Родового кургана, никогда не бывали в Бездне и, скорее всего, даже не знают, что такое пустота. По сути, Улитки-шаманы являются единственными существами в мире Hollow Knight, которые состоят из пустоты, но которых Бледный Король не создавал. Сосуды Для борьбы с заразой Бледный Король создавал Сосуды — существ без мыслей и желаний, способных на сохранение в себе заразы на очень долгое (если не перманентное) время. Попыток было огромное количество, но всё же монарх, как ему казалось, смог создать истинный Сосуд — Полого рыцаря. После создания лучшего из лучших Король запечатал Бездну, чтобы больше ни один жук не смог вернуться туда. В начале своей, скажем так, жизни Полый рыцарь ничем (помимо, конечно же, формы рогов) не отличался от своих собратьев: обладал таким же ростом и поведением. Однако со временем Сосуд начал видоизменяться (вырастать, я полагаю). Чем был вызван рост Полого рыцаря — вопрос крайне спорный. Вырастание Сосуда могло быть вызвано либо временем, либо поглощением Душ, хотя о такой функции нигде не говорится, — так что наиболее вероятно, что он просто вырос со временем. С другой стороны, вырастание естественным образом Сосудов несколько нелогично: огромное количество Сосудов бродило по Халлоунесту уже после заточения своего собрата, однако они всё ещё были маленького роста (также стоит вспомнить Хорнет, которая на протяжении веков охраняла руины королевства и, видимо, нисколько не выросла за это время). В общем, запутанная ситуация. Те Сосуды, которые не могли выполнить миссию, для которой были созданы, сбрасывались в Бездну. Со временем сброшенных панцирей Сосудов стало так много, что весь пол Бездны был покрыт ими (я уже говорил, что попыток было много?). Сами же частицы пустоты (Родственные души, Тень) остались бродить по своему новому месту обитания. Лишь после того, как Лучезарность в одной из концовок была побеждена, Сосуды наконец получили долгожданный покой и, кажется, слились с самой Пустотой обратно. Однако со временем Сосуды начали выбираться на свободу. Судя по всему, они просто бродили по миру, так как никакой цели у них на тот момент не было, потому что их старший собрат выполнил то, для чего был создан. Однако после того, как Храм Чёрного Яйца сотряс вопль Лучезарности, Сосуды, как по алгоритму, начали возвращаться в Халлоунест, чтобы заменить треснувший Сосуда. Хорнет, выступающая в роли часового, должна была убедиться, смогут ли новые Сосуды, появившиеся в королевстве, заменить своего собрата. Королева, беседуя с главным героем, говорит, что тот лишён тех изъянов, которыми обладает скованный в Чёрном Яйце собрат. Непонятно, что именно под этим подразумевается. Был ли истинный Сосуд по-настоящему чистым и лишённым каких-либо мыслей и желаний? Зот Могучий Пожалуй, самый сложный для разбора персонаж из-за своей ипостаси в игре. Горделивый, грубый и местами комичный персонаж, Зот может скрывать за своей сущностью нечто большее, чем просто замашки знаменитого воина. Начнём с того, что Зот внешне очень похож на Рыцаря. Вроде бы ничего такого, но Зот появляется в Халлоунесте именно после крика Лучезарности, которая сломила Полого рыцаря. А как мы уже выяснили, все Сосуды, которые смогли услышать рёв собрата, ринулись ему на помощь, может быть, даже не осознавая этого. Получается, Зот тоже среди них? Допустим, Зот является Сосудом, но почему он ничего не помнит о Халлоунесте? Возможно, просто недоговаривает или не помнит. Второе более вероятно, так как во время странствий Зот, повторно встретившись с Рыцарем, не узнаёт его. Может быть, у Зота есть проблемы с памятью. Я смею предположить, что если Зот и имеет какой-то смысл в своём существовании, не считая комической роли ради пары достижений, то из-за своей природы Сосуда. Бракованного и, вероятно, одного из первых Сосудов. Чем можно объяснить манию величия Зота? Всё просто: персонаж, судя по видимости, мог использоваться в качестве Полого рыцаря, но из-за своей жажды славы он бы не смог сдержать в себе Лучезарность, ибо она попросту бы начала давить на его мечты. Также не забывайте о Коллекционере, который мог являться одной из ранних версий Каролинга. Так что ошибки Бледный Король совершал, и не раз. Как бы там ни было, стоит упомянуть о Сером принце. Хоть он и является лишь выдумкой Бретты и, как кажется, не представляет для нас ну совершенно никакого интереса, он всё же оказывается очень хорошим источником информации. Например, после смерти Серый принц оставляет панцирь (какой оставляет после смерти и Рыцарь), а из глазниц начинают клубиться чёрные пары пустоты. Очевидные доказательства того, что Зот если и не был создан Королём, то определённо состоял из пустоты. Обратимся теперь к Заповедям Зота, содержащим интересные сведения. Заповедь одиннадцатая гласит: «'Матери всегда предадут тебя'». Если это не является какой-то абстрактной истиной от разработчиков игры, следует рассмотреть эту фразу несколько подробнее. Белая леди — та, кто участвовала в создании Сосудов вместе с Бледным Королём, то есть она фактически является матерью всех тех бракованных, что мы можем увидеть в игре. Королева Халлоунеста, по всей видимости, сбежала из Белого дворца во время какой-то суматохи — её сопровождала Дрийя. Зот, как один из Сосудов, мог последовать за матерью, но в итоге по какой-то причине отстал от неё. Однако эта гипотеза, очевидно, неверна из-за хронологических рамок: если Зот и был Сосудом, то определённо одним из первых, а значит, он не мог жить в Белом дворце всё то время, пока Бледный Король работал с пустотой. Более подходящий вариант заключается в следующем: Зота, как и других бракованных, выкинули в Бездну, из-за чего этот бедняга и обозлился на Королеву. Теперь пятьдесят вторая заповедь: «'Опасайся ревности отцов. Отцы свято верят, что раз они создали нас, то мы должны вечно служить им и ни в чём не быть выше них. Если хочешь проложить свой путь, срази своего отца. Или же просто покинь его'». Красноречивое и катастрофически ёмкое изречение, которое явно намекает на то, что Бледный Король пытался использовать Зота для вечного служения (действительно, Чистый Сосуд должен был пожертвовать собой, мучась бесконечно долго, чтобы другие жили). Видимо, нашего молодцу такой расклад не понравился, в связи с чем монарх от него избавился. Также возможно, что Король выкинул Зота из-за его тяги к славе: такой Сосуд не мог сохранить в себе Чуму, так как Лучезарность с лёгкостью могла использовать тщеславие Зота. Таким образом, мы лёгким движением клешни доказали, что Зот является одним из Сосудов, так что его роль в игре весьма и весьма оправданна. Грезящие Чтобы сберечь Сосуд в Храме Чёрного Яйца и обезопасить его от каких бы то ни было опасностей извне, Бледному Королю необходимы были силы, держащие магические Печати. Нужны были жуки, чья энергия могла бы сдерживать Печати так долго, насколько это возможно. Хоть изначально Грезящие и пытаются остановить главного героя, отправляя его в Грёзы и всячески препятствуя путешествию, в какой-то момент грезящая тройка понимает, что так больше продолжаться не может (зачинщиком этого события, вероятно, была Мономона), и решает позволить персонажу сломать Печати (это особенно видно в вырезанных диалогах). Мономона Наставница Важная фигура в истории Халлоунеста — занималась экспериментами с медузами, вела многочисленные записи о Полом рыцаре и Чуме в целом, а также написала элегию «для Халлоунеста». Вероятно, получила своё имя из-за многочисленных записей, которые хотела оставить... потомкам? Да, скорее всего. Охраняется Ууму — единственным медузообразным существом, обладающим разумом. Именно с Мономоной работал Квиррел, который спустя какое-то время ушёл из королевства, прихватив с собой маску Наставницы. Это было сделано неспроста: только с помощью маски Грезящая становилась уязвима к удару Гвоздём грёз, т.е. Квиррел ушёл восвояси, чтобы никому не позволить уничтожить Наставницу и тем самым разрушить одну из Печатей. О сюжетной линии Квиррела смотрите ниже. Существует предположение, что Мономона проводила в своих Архивах и эксперименты по созданию искусственной жизни, тем самым пытаясь помочь Королю в его деле — создании существа из Души и Пустоты. Увы, нельзя сказать точно, являются ли медузы и заряженные светомухи творениями Мономоны, но полностью отказываться от этого предположения не стоит. А теперь давайте разберём «Элегию для Халлоунеста» по строкам! В данном случае я, во избежание недопонимания, переведу эти строки дословно, а не возьму за образец перевод в игре. In wilds beyond they speak your name with reverence and regret, Ну, никакого особого подсмысла нет. Бледный Король, кто бы что ни говорил, почитался своими подданными. For none could tame our savage souls yet you the challenge met, Мономона указывает на то, что до прихода Бледного Короля жуки были дикими, бездумными существами. Обращаю ваше внимание, что здесь не подразумевается то, что Лучезарность контролировала этих жуков! Вероятно, они просто были дикими зверями. Under palest watch, you taught, we changed, base instincts were redeemed, Итак, из этой строки узнаём, что жуки, если верить Мономоне, действительно получили разум только благодаря Бледному Черву, который появился в Халлоунесте. A world you gave to bug and beast as they had never dreamed. Бледный Король даровал своим подопечным разум, ну разве не счастье? Под его контролем Халлоунест начал развиваться — мы не знаем совершенно ничего о технологиях существ, живших до Черва (я имею в виду время правления Лучезарности, ибо гиганты из Бездны умели делать трамваи), так что весьма вероятно, что при его правлении королевство достигло вершины своего развития. Также стоит отметить, что в этой строке упоминаются не только жуки, но и «звери»: этим словом во вселенной Hollow Knight обозначают жителей Глубинного гнезда (гарпиды, пауки и проч.). Однако факт дарования зверям разума Бледным Червом ставится под сомнение: скорее всего, племя Ткачей жило в Глубинном гнезде ещё до Короля, поэтому его жители могли и не взлюбить жуков и их повелителя. Казалось бы, всё. Мы разобрали Элегию полностью. Однако! Считаю кощунством не упомянуть в своём блоге вырезанные строки этого произведения. Да, мне могут возразить, дескать, что вырезано — то не канон, но всё же предлагаю обсудить и этот нереализованный кусок сочинения Мономоны. Our cherished dreams you granted and delivered more, But in dismay you found too late our desires had no end, В очередной раз подчёркивается, что Бледный Король действительно даровал жукам Халлоунеста разум, однако что-то пошло не так, и жуки королевства всё продолжали и продолжали грезить о чём-то хорошем. What cost to tame our savagery? You gave your all and then gave more. Yet still desires lay unquenched, more dreams remained, your energies spent. Оказывается, хоть перерождённая версия Черва и была весьма могущественной, у его сил тоже был предел. Amongst it sprang a dreadful scourge, that forced return our aggressive urge, and turned us back to beasts or husks, Our souls consumed by light above. Из этого четверостишия мы узнаём, что Чума, по всей видимости, была лишь следствием неуёмных желаний жуков, а не их причиной. Получается, Король тратил силы на желания своих подданных, которые потихоньку начали возвращаться к дикому состоянию не без помощи Лучезарности. В итоге их «души» поглотил «свет выше», печально. Within your CORPSE can still be heard the plaintiff cries of one, Who took our pain, and loss, and dreams inside itself to... Специально выделил капсом одно слово, которое ясно намекает на то, что Мономона знала о смерти правителя. С другой стороны, это невозможно: Грезящие не могли отправиться в глубокий сон после смерти Бледного, который и был инициатором этой идеи, тем более стоит учитывать, что Бледный умер, по всей видимости, гораздо позже. В связи с этим понятно, почему как минимум эти четыре строки были вырезаны из игры: несовпадение хронологических рамок и прямое указание на смерть монарха (как мы знаем, Team Cherry сделали многое, чтобы игроки гадали, жив ли Король или нет, хотя после дополнения Богоискательницы его смерть не подлежит сомнению). Through it' pain we found a truth that must now be confessed, For nothing can contain such things but perfect emptiness. Получается, что Мономона, а значит, и Бледный Король знали о том, что Полый рыцарь отнюдь не настолько пуст, чтобы сдержать Лучезарность? Тогда в чём же был смысл защищать этот неидеальный Сосуд, если Грезящая изначально знала о том, что это может оказаться плохой идеей? Опять же эти строки расходятся с тем, что мы видим в игре, так что несложно понять, почему они были вырезаны. Таким образом, разобрав вырезанные строки из «Элегии для Халлоунеста», мы пришли к выводу, что они напрочь расходились с той историей, которая оказалась в релизной версии игры. Однако теперь мы знаем чуточку больше: например, грёзы (желания) жуков были настолько многочисленными, что Бледный Король уже начал сдавать позиции в своей силе; Чума была следствием необузданных грёз жителей Халлоунеста, но уж никак не причиной их. Лурьен Хранитель Следил за Городом слёз с вершины своего Шпиля. По всей видимости, боготворил своего Короля (впрочем, как и все) и без каких-либо промедлений согласился стать Грезящим. Охраняют Лурьена особенные Рыцари, чьи панцири уже давным-давно опустели и контролируются заражёнными мушками. Херра Зверь Королева ткачей, как и всё её подданные, не жаловала Бледного Короля, однако Черв смог предложить Зверю то, от чего она не смогла отказаться. Херра была согласна стать Грезящей взамен на дитя, коим и является Хорнет. Хорнет стала живым воплощением сделки Черва и Зверя. Квиррел Жук, работавший вместе с Мономоной Наставницей. В какой-то момент времени покинул Халлоунест, взяв с собой маску своей госпожи, дабы защитить её от существ, которые попытаются сломать Печати. Выше я писал, что, возможно, Квиррелу намеренно была стёрта память, но, скорее всего, всё обстояло немного иначе. Обратимся к диалогу Мастера масок: To change a face; to conceal it fully within another... A powerful protection that is, but one with sad consequence. The original mind is destroyed, though those of striking will may still retain a sliver of that concealed self. Таким образом, чуть ли не открытым текстом намекается на то, что Квиррел мог потерять память не от каких-то манипуляций с сознанием, не от безжизненных пустошей за пределами Халлоунеста (о них ниже), а просто из-за ношения маски Мономоны. Весьма вероятно, что Квиррел просто попрощался со своей госпожой, взял её маску и отправился восвояси. В начале игры он уже появляется в Храме Чёрного Яйца. Как потерявший память жук смог отыскать путь назад? Неизвестно, но вполне возможно, что Грезящие каким-то образом смогли призвать Квиррела в Халлоунест. Рёв Полого рыцаря тоже мог как-то заинтересовать исследователя, но так как Квиррел не является Сосудом, то вряд ли он мог вернуться в королевство из-за крика Полого. Грёзы Абстрактное понятие. Создаваемые из Сущности (как говорит Провидица), Грёзы являются царством мыслей и желаний жука. Квиррел утверждает, что лишь мотыльки Халлоунеста способны были как-либо взаимодействовать с Грёзами. Именно через Грёзы Лучезарность и начала заражать разумы жуков. Провидица дарует главному герою Гвоздь грёз, позволяющий, как понятно из названия, входить в Грёзы некоторых жуков, а также читать мысли большинства из них. В Грёзах персонаж сталкивается с более сильными версиями боссов. Действительно, мечты и сокровенные тайны жуков являются грозным оружием: к примеру, в Грёзах Бретты Зот представлен намного сильнее (таким, как его представляет Бретта в своих мозгах), чем он есть на самом деле. Когда-то давно Грёзы были разделены на две составляющие: Кошмар и Грёзы. В заметке о Короле кошмара приведена поэма по поводу этого события, написанная Провидицей. Пока неизвестно, чем же отличается Кошмар от Грёз, но именно Гримм является, по всей видимости, тем существом, которое способно управлять Кошмарами, как Лучезарность управляет Грёзами. С помощью трупа Каролинга герой попадает в ещё существующий Белый дворец, и тут начинается самое интересное. Белый дворец является как бы воспоминанием Каролинга о прошлом, и здесь можно встретить Бледного Короля дважды: ещё живого, смотрящего вместе с Полым рыцарем на корни Белой леди, и уже мёртвого, сидящего на своём троне. Многие факты указывают на то, что монарх всё же не погиб, а просто сбежал из дворца куда подальше. Однако многие жуки (в том числе и, видимо, Каролинг) уверены в гибели своего господина. То есть вполне возможно, что труп Короля, увиденный в Белом дворце, является просто выдумкой разума Каролинга. Время покажет... Мрачная труппа Самый загадочный аспект в лоре по причине малого раскрытия деталей. Стоит начать с того, что Гримм знает о существовании Бледного Короля и Королевы (Черва и Корня), а Белая леди, в свою очередь, знает о существовании Мрачной труппы. Королева при всей кажущейся нейтральности пытается отговорить героя от дел с Алым кланом, так как освобождение Халлоунеста на данный момент гораздо важнее. Гримм же, вероятно, недолюбливает мотыльков, о чём было сказано выше. Мрачная труппа путешествует по свету с целью исполнения некоего Ритуала. Призывается с помощью Фонаря кошмара в Воющих утёсах. Сама труппа состоит из двух Мрачных скакунов, Гримма, Брумма, Святой и, скажем так, духов Мрачной труппы (они вообще жуки?). Навыки Гримма и его рода явно намекают на то, что они являются существами из Кошмара (Грёз), то есть могут превращать своё тело в алый дым, тем самым телепортируясь на небольшие расстояния. Этот же факт подтверждает Джиджи, говорящая, что чужеземцы используют силу Грёз, чтобы запутать врагов. Фонарь кошмара является ничем иным, как «призывателем» труппы в мир яви. Но не забудем о трупе большого жука в Воющих скалах, который, в отличие от большинства членов труппы Гримма, является жуком из хитина и другой жучиной плоти; он, как и Нимм, может являться обычным жуком, которого поглотил Алый клан. Стоит отметить, что Гримм, появляясь в Божьем крове, приветствует Богоискательницу в своих мыслях, что является подтверждением того, что Гримм полностью контролирует своё поведение в Грёзах/Кошмаре. Непонятно, завершался ли ритуал хотя бы раз до событий игры, но, судя по словам Брумма, он завершался не раз, так как жук хочет, чтобы Ритуал не состоялся хотя бы в Халлоунесте. Гримм собирает алое пламя для улучшения Мрачного дитя, после чего, видимо, в своих грёзах сам трансформируется в Короля кошмара, которого герою необходимо уничтожить, чтобы завершить Ритуал. После уничтожения Короля кошмара Гримм вместе со своей труппой (кроме Святой) исчезает. И тут есть две версии произошедших событий: #Ритуал был завершён: после убийства Короля кошмара существо Гримма перенеслось в пока ещё тщедушное тело Мрачного дитя. Такой исход вполне возможен для каждого завершения Ритуала ранее, ведь Гримм, по всей видимости, таким образом продлевает себе жизнь, на что намекается в его мыслях (см. статью). #Ритуал был завершён в некотором смысле, но возможно, что Сердце кошмара было уничтожено, а Мрачное дитя — это уже отдельная личность, а не Гримм. Были ли уничтожены члены труппы, или же цикл повторится вновь? P.S. в шатре Гримма можно найти муляж, который напоминает арену Короля кошмара. Брумм пытается воспротивиться воле Маэстро и просит главного героя изгнать труппу из Халлоунеста, чтобы дать наконец алому пламени уйти с миром. Брумм считает себя рабом пламени, несколько позже начинает считать таковым и Гримма, впрочем, не без основания: если предположить, что именно Сердце кошмара контролирует действия Гримма, всё становится предельно ясно. Гримм не является главнейшим в мире Кошмара, хоть и приближен к абсолютной власти в этом царстве. После изгнания труппы из королевства в Грязьмуте появится жук Нимм, который является Бруммом, очистившимся от проклятия алого пламени. Жук не помнит ни прошлых деяний, ни того, как оказался в Грязьмуте. Казалось бы, как он мог потерять память? Предлагаю вспомнить фразу Мастера масок о жуках, которые надевают новые маски, и всё встанет на свои места: Нимм, облачённый в новый наряд и надевший маску Мрачной труппы, потихоньку начал забывать прошлое, хотя жук всё равно недоволен поведением Маэстро. Немного о локациях *Над Городом слёз расположено Голубое озеро, воды которого уже долгое время просачиваются вниз, из-за чего в столице Халлоунеста и идёт непрерывный дождь. *Улей не является частью Халлоунеста, как утверждает Королева Веспа. Пчёлы не принимали участия в увековечивании королевства. Как бы то ни было, обитатели Улья тоже заражены: по словам разработчиков, смерть Королевы сломило дух пчёл, что и привело к возникшему безумию. *В Глубинном гнезде пытались построить трамвайный путь, однако что-то не позволило подданным Бледного Короля окончить строительство. Как я писал выше, жители Глубинного гнезда не особо жаловали бледного монарха, многие звери попросту обманывали и убивали жуков, которым не посчастливилось появиться в их логове. Другие племена *Племя богомолов, судя по рассказам персонажей, не уживалось с Халлоунестом. Вообще ставится под сомнение тот факт, что богомолы контролировались Лучезарностью. Конечно же, богомолы могли заразить себя чумой (яркий пример — Предавший лорд), однако они всё же являются достаточно иммунными к заразе. *Ткачи (пауки, но отнюдь не все) — клан под предводительством Херры Зверя, расположенный в Глубинном гнезде. Ткачи, как и богомолы, не слишком радушно относились к жукам Халлоунеста, однако кое-какие связи между цивилизациями были: к примеру, именно Ткачи производили шёлк, на котором писали жуки Халлоунеста, — к сожалению, из-за обильных дождей в Городе слёз надписи на шёлке не сохранились. Из описания Песни ткача узнаётся, что на самом деле Глубинное гнездо не является родиной Ткачей, а сами члены клана, которые не подверглись Чуме, покинули королевство и отправились в своё старое прибежище. Коллективный разум против индивидуальности «''Все концовки одинаково каноничны. Мы не делали "истинных концовок". Вы сами выбираете свой путь''». Ари Гибсон Хоть жуки Халлоунеста и боготворили своего Короля за то, что тот избавил их от коллективного разума, в игре есть множество фактов, указывающих на то, что другие обитатели королевства не были особо довольны этим. В Грибных пустошах можно встретить три таблички, которые прямым текстом намекают на то, что обитатели этой долины (т.е. грибы) считают объединённый разум лучшим сокровищем, нежели индивидуальность каждого жука. Как бы там ни было, не совсем понятно, когда сами грибы стали разумными существами: Охотник в своей записи утверждает, что они начали оживать во время Чумы в страхе за свои жизни. Эти слова могут быть истиной, но стоит принять во внимание, что это лишь предположение Охотника, который сам знает о Чуме отнюдь не всё. В той же локации можно найти труп огромного гриба, который задумывается о силе предвидения Черва: «Бледный Черв... Что хорошего в том, чтобы предвидеть неминуемую погибель?» То есть Бледный Король мог изначально знать, к чему приведут все его действия. Позже я ещё вернусь к этой мысли. На Зелёной тропе также расположено несколько табличек, суть которых прямо противоположна: в одной из первых табличек указывается, что осмелившиеся сойти с дороги Белого Короля (это единственная запись, где монарха именуют Белым) предстанут перед законом Унн; в последней же пишется о том, что «''бледное существо не знает их грёз''». Жуки Зелёной тропы свято верят, что именно огромный слизень создал всю листву в локации — в принципе, почему бы и не верить в это? Однако называть поклонение Унн коллективным разумом неразумно: никаких доказательств, что огромный слизень как-то контролировал своих подданных, нет. Тем более большинство табличек, вероятно, были написаны разумными жуками, которые, как бы смешно это ни звучало, потеряли своего бога: «''Сокрытый Унн, ты нужен нам. Мы устаём вдали от тебя. Наши листья опадают''». Унн мог представать в виде этакого слизня, от которого зависело благосостояние жуков. Но ведь Унн жив, так почему же он не возвращается к своим подданным? Серьёзный вопрос, на который нет ответа. Но самое интересное заключается в другом: раз жуки Зелёной тропы были почитателями Унн, они вряд ли были как-то связаны с Лучезарностью, а значит, мстительная богиня начала заражать всех существ без разбору. Конфликт коллективного и индивидуального разумов прослеживается даже у древних созданий Халлоунеста — или, если быть точнее, места, которое впоследствии стало им. Мы можем со всей уверенностью утверждать, что гиганты и вообще существа, поклонявшиеся пустоте, имели свой личный разум и даже противились коллективному разуму. Просто вдумайтесь в слова этого жука, картинка которого расположена справа: «''…Пустота… Мощь… Без единения…''» — явный намёк на то, что объединение древним жукам претило. Однако! В то же самое время мы находим труп странного жука, мысли которого прямо противоположны: «…Нет Короля… Нет разума… Освобожденье…» — при этом его название в коде игры — это HIGHER_BEING_CORPSE. Что же имелось в виду? В Воющих скалах можно найти табличку, которая предупреждает о том, что покинувший королевство жук потеряет разум, дарованный королевством. Как мы знаем, это не совсем правда: главный герой, Квиррел и Тряпочка путешествовали за пределами Халлоунеста, так что это запугивание, вероятно, лишь для красного словца. С другой стороны, под этими словами мертвец мог подразумевать, что коллективный разум (который, по сути, есть отсутствие своего собственного) — это высшее благо. Несколько далее я рассмотрю «Высших существ», коим названием обладают поистине могучие существа мира Hollow Knight. Но, что интересно, сам труп жука назван трупом Высшего существа. Получается, что лишь немногие обитатели Халлоунеста (то есть только жуки) перестали быть под контролем коллективного разума, в то время как другие существа либо не были под его контролем, либо подчинялись другому могущественному существу, которые для них был сродни богу. Высшие существа «Высшие существа, эти слова лишь для вас», — фраза, встречающаяся несколько раз за игру, которая, несомненно, точно сохранится в памяти игроков. Но кто же такие эти «Высшие существа»? Вопрос сложный, и точного ответа на него, вероятно, нет. Вот несколько предположений: # Сосуды. В одной из первых записей, которые встречаются нам на Перевале Короля, Высшим существам предлагают сфокусировать Душу — нет никаких фактов, доказывающих, что кто-то, помимо Сосудов, мог использовать Фокус. Вероятно, эта табличка сделана просто для туториала, так что не стоит воспринимать её всерьёз. # Жители Халлоунеста. Запись в Воющих скалах гласит о том, что существа, дерзнувшие покинуть земли Халлоунеста, должны расстаться с драгоценным разумом. Тоже весьма сомнительно: скорее всего, данная запись была написана для устрашения обычных жуков, так как Квиррел и Тряпочка путешествовали за пределами королевства и не обезумели от этого. С другой стороны, эти слова могли быть правдивыми: кто знает, что случилось бы с жуком, который обрёл разум с помощью Бледного, но решил покинуть земли владыки? И опять же несостыковка: Квиррел, будучи разумным жуком, потерял память и покинул королевство (потеря памяти и уход могут меняться местами в хронологии, она не так важна здесь), но при этом не обезумел. # Некие могущественные существа, которые никак не связаны с Халлоунестом, а просто являются созданиями великой силы. # Существа, обладающие разумом. # Те, кто умеет читать. Признаться, последний вариант кажется наиболее приемлемым, но мы не ищем лёгких путей. Остановимся на некоторых могущественных существах, которые могли почитаться как некие боги или которые просто настолько могущественны, что даже пером не описать. Вот их список: * Бледный Король (Черв) * Белая леди (Корень) * Лучезарность (Старый Свет) * Унн (Листья) * Сердце кошмара (Кошмар) * Лорд Теней (Пустота) * Создание Бездны (Живокровь) Также стоит сказать о «бледных существах», которые упоминаются на одной из скрижалей на Зелёной тропе и Королевой Улья Веспой. К бледным существам можно причислить: * Бледного Короля * Белую леди * Лучезарность Можно поспорить с наличием Лучезарности в данном списке, но всё же нельзя отрицать слишком явную схожесть Бледного и прежней правительницы Халлоунеста. Вообще разработчики утверждали, что Черв, Корень и Лучезарность являются Высшими существами, однако о других могучих созданиях они, кажется, решили не говорить: лишь позже всплыло сообщение о том, что Король кошмара Гримм является «существом великой силы»; об Унн и других созданиях ни слова. Однако большинство из созданий в списке почиталось жителями Халлоунеста — или того места, что стало вечным королевством позже. Как бы то ни было, хоть эти существа и являются Высшими, они всё ещё смертны: это ясно видно и по Лучезарности, и по умершему Бледному Королю. Кто-то из них претерпевает упадок: Богоискательница говорит, что Унн всё ещё колоссально силён, хоть и находится в упадке сил своих. Лорд Теней, по сути, Высшим существом не является, так как он просто перерождение главного героя, который смог подчинить себе пустоту, — сама пустота почиталась древними гигантами, о чём упоминает Лемм. Сердце кошмара, по всей видимости, нуждается в некоей «подпитке» сил — именно поэтому Мрачная труппа и совершает Ритуал раз за разом. Смею предположить, что у Сердца кошмара и Гримма что-то вроде симбиоза: так как Сердце не может передвигаться и находится в реальности Кошмара, оно, подобно Лучезарности, может контролировать действия Гримма, который обязан собирать алое пламя для продолжения жизни Сердца и своей собственной. Создание Бездны не упоминается ни одним из персонажей, хотя Салюбра говорит о том, что на живокровь в королевстве строгое табу. Причины данного запрета неизвестны, но он, несомненно, должен быть как-то связан с Созданием Бездны. Создание также появляется и в Божьем крове, в комнате с голубой Сущностью, что намекает на «божественное» естество этой твари. Бледный Король — блистательный стратег или отчаявшийся монарх? Как уже было сказано несколькими абзацами ранее, Бледный Король, который, по всей видимости, не утратил способности предвидеть будущее, даже став обычным жуком, предвидел, что его попытки не увенчаются. Но так ли всё плохо на самом деле? Но перед этим надо подумать ещё кое о чём. Возможно (но не точно), что Бледный Король по какой-то причине решил спрятаться в разуме своего слуги Каролинга, защитив себя всеми возможными способами. Для чего, спрашивается? От Лучезарности? От Гримма? Вероятнее всего, от возвращающихся в Халлоунест Сосудов. Давайте всё же сойдёмся на том мнении, что Король сбежал от своих слуг в мир Грёз, которые выглядят очень даже неплохо для постоянного проживания. Королевские слуги, вполне возможно, являются чем-то вроде иллюзий: они единственные существа во всей игре, которые распадаются на Сущность при ударе, что достаточно странно. Каролинги, обитающие в Белом дворце, после смерти не возрождаются — это можно объяснить тем, что они, как и Бледный Король, являются живыми существами, которые перенеслись в Грёзы. Как бы то ни было, в Белом дворце располагается уже труп Короля — однако на Пути боли мы видим ещё живого монарха, и именно эта деталь вызывает недоумение: как же Бледный Король может быть мёртв и жив одновременно? Да, вопрос сложный, но на него возможно найти (может, и неправильный) ответ: труп Короля настоящий, а вот живой и здоровый монарх — это лишь воспоминания. Воспоминания самого Черва. Белый дворец лежит руинах в мире яви, и повсюду летают частички пустоты. Нельзя сказать точно, что пустота могла как-то «взбунтоваться» и восстать против Короля, — по сути, пустота является лишь ресурсом, а не живым существом, так что Белая леди покинула свою обитель по какой-то другой причине. Но вот в мире Грёз Бледный Король сидит на своём троне, а вокруг него лишь тьма, образованная, естественно, не без помощи пустоты. Как же так случилось? Ответа нет — но можно предположить, что пустота всё-таки «взбунтовалась» против монарха и решила… поглотить его. Каким образом? Вероятно, она вырвалась из Каролингов: лишь неподалёку от своего владыки стражники уже были мертвы, в то время как другие Каролинги целы и невредимы. Самое интересное, что неподалёку от трона Короля находится запись, в которой чёрным по белому пишется о страшной силе пустоты. Возможно, Бледный опасался мести, хотя, опять же, не совсем понятно, что руководствовало ею, ведь в игре ни разу не показывается, чтобы пустота действовала как разумный организм — она лишь использовалась в качестве ресурса для создания существ, которые уже могли хоть как-то нанести вред окружающему миру. Ранее упоминалось, что монарх вполне мог предвидеть будущее, даже, по всей видимости, в форме жука. И всплывает один из важнейших вопросов игры: зачем же он всё это делал, раз Халлоунест всё равно был обречён на гибель? Объяснение, хоть и странное, существует. Король знал, что когда-нибудь в королевстве появится тот Сосуд, что сможет расправиться с Чумой раз и навсегда. И, чёрт возьми, в итоге он появляется. Нет, не Зот — а Рыцарь. Почему Каролинг находится в полуразваленном состоянии? Бледный вполне мог каким-либо образом сломать своего слугу, таким образом в Белый дворец попасть будет очень, очень сложно. Вероятно, Король рассчитывал именно на это: лишь очень сильный Сосуд сможет добраться до Белого дворца, а уж пройти его до конца — лишь сильнейший. Вспоминая вырезанные из игры фразы, нельзя не обратить внимания на эту реплику: Ошибочный… здесь… ты меня… не достанешь… И тут напрашивается вывод, который вытекает из предыдущего предложения: реальный Белый дворец не обладал таким огромным количеством шипов и прочих ловушек, всё это было создано Королём специально для того, чтобы ни один слабый жук не смог достигнуть ни монарха, ни запечатанного в Белом дворце секрета о неполной пустоте Полого рыцаря. Таким образом, в итоге Рыцарь действительно исполняет волю своего Творца, уничтожая источник Чумы, хоть на это ушли века мучений королевства. Стоит отметить, что сами разработчики считают каждую из концовок «каноничной» — однако первая концовка с простой сменой Сосуда несколько выбивается из общей картины. В любой из концовок, не считая первой, Рыцарь либо убивает Лучезарность, либо полностью поглощает заразу в себе (что, впрочем, можно считать убийством, так как богиня из полной пустоты уже вряд ли вылезет). Получается, что в большинстве концовок цель Бледного Короля достигается. Нельзя обойти стороной и тот факт, что Черв может перерождаться. Только вот не совсем понятно, сколько именно раз он может это делать. Вполне вероятно, что Бледный Черв превратился в жука-Короля и утратил способность перерождаться снова. Однако этот факт можно оспорить, если посмотреть на события игры немного под другим углом. Тавро Короля, находящееся на Краю королевства, можно сказать, делает жука действительным королём Халлоунеста, открывая перед ним Бездну. То есть Рыцарь немного приблизился к королевскому статусу своего Создателя. Некоторые персонажи в беседе с главным героем упоминают о том, что Рыцарь выглядит (или выглядел хотя бы на мгновение) страннее, нежели раньше. Возможно, это связано с тем, что тавро может излучать какое-то бледное сияние. Точного ответа нет. А теперь самое главное: в конце своего странствия Рыцарь получает Душу Короля. Да, Черв необязательно должен был быть мёртв для того, чтобы поделиться частицей своей Души (ведь Белая леди отдаёт кусочек амулета, при этом она вполне жива и здорова), однако весь этот исход может показаться куда более интересным. По сути, получив тавро и Душу Короля, Рыцарь тем самым сам становится Бледным Королём, то есть это могущественное существо перерождается снова. Особенно забавным становится этот факт, когда осознаёшь, что Король пожертвовал своей Душой, чтобы призвать пустоту, которую он так боялся, для уничтожения Лучезарности. В итоге, если считать эти домыслы верными, сам Бледный Король в итоге убивает своего заклятого врага, после чего уходит на покой (не считая концовки «Принять Пустоту»). Интересные факты *Изначально имя Хегемол принадлежало Зверю, но позже оно перешло к Великому Рыцарю, а Зверя стали именовать Херрой. *Грезящие изначально были одного телосложения (как Лурьен), что подтверждают ранние постеры к игре, а также имели одинаковые маски (как у Мономоны). *'Изначально' задумывалось, что Хорнет будет обучаться у трёх королев: Веспы, Херры и Хорнет, от которой она и унаследовала имя. Категория:Лор Категория:Записи в блоге